


Claw Me

by SuperImposed



Series: Kinkfills: Drabbles and General Fills Edition [25]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, Kinkfill, Pitch Masturbation, non-serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 03:22:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1713119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperImposed/pseuds/SuperImposed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Eridan♠his hand<br/>Take from that what you will."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claw Me

**Author's Note:**

> http://homesmut.livejournal.com/5870.html?thread=4486382#t4486382
> 
> This is not the silliest thing I've ever written, but it comes close.

The royal curled his spine, bent near double and supported mainly by the wall. "Come - on," he hissed, his strokes containing even more ire than normal.  
  
A particularly sweet thrust had him seeing stars and spades, and venom curled his lip and redoubled his efforts. He'd squabbled with the bastard's red counterpart earlier over timing and sharing, and had ended with, "But babe, if I ignore him any longer he'll leavve me, like VVriska!" which had only earned him a _hmph!_ and cold shoulder.  
  
The memory had him put some muscle into it; close, so fuckin _close_ -  
  
The sea dweller screamed and arched back, nearly slamming his head into the wall. Once spent, he collapsed, huffing and smirking at the bastard. Not so tough now that he was spattered in genetic material, was he?  
  
Lying back on the sheets after a quick cleansing, Eridan brought his right hand up to his face, pressing it to his cheek, cupping his mouth.  
  
"Don't you wwory, babe," he whispered into it, "tomorroww's all about you."


End file.
